Naruto - Blooming Love
by Yashin1999
Summary: Rock Lee is in love with Sakura. But does Sakura know that?. Is Rock Lee going to tell Sakura that he loves her?. So many questions. Read it to find out BAH!
1. Chapter 1: Boys are just boys

_**Naruto**_

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Boys are just boys**_ **.**

Training Field. _Rock_ _Lees_ POV

"501! 502! 503!" I shouted. The hard punches made my hands bloody. You could see the blood going through the bandage. The nightmares of _Sakura_ still doesn't and never will love me haunts me every day. And sometimes I believed the nightmares. However, I needed to be strong. If I want _Sakura_ to love me, I need to focus and train hard for it. Her bright pink hair, and her lovely smile, even her temper. "Ahhh". The only thing I could think of was she. I still had a feeling that she knew I loved her. I was all over her. Giving her flowers, follow her after school. I knew that all those things wouldn't help, but I couldn't talk to her, Boys don't talk to girls. Boys are just boys.

I hope she asks me eventually. One day she were with that boy _Sasuke_. The cool guy who could do anything. His stupid Sharingan, His stupid smirk on his face. He thought he could beat everyone. You could clearly see that _Sakura_ was all over _Sasuke_. And he doesn't even have to do anything. Girls just swim around him. Just the thought of them kissing made me furious.

"Dammit. I need to train. Thinking about _Sakura_ and _Sasuke_ can wait"

The thoughts about _Sasuke_ with _Sakura_ made my punches harder and harder. I let out my anger and my feelings for _Sasuke_ and _Sakura_ out. Wood splints were flying out of the log as I punched it with all my force. And with my final blow, the log cracked in two. My bandages was almost falling of my hands. The bandages were soaking in blood.

"I need a break" I said with a proud smile.

I sat down and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Why can't I be as _Sasuke_ "

That sentence haunted me every night. I kept pushing myself more and more.

"Maybe.. Just Maybe. I don't have to be like _Sasuke_. I have to focus on myself and not others"

" _Gai_ _Sensei_ should also be here soon so I need to finish my training." I said to myself

I stood up and walked over to the metal bag hanging on a big branch. I took of my leg weights, and felt free.

"Ahh.. Yep. Now I don't feel so slow" I said breathless

I got into my fighting position and started kicking the bat slow and steady. As I kicked the bag, I moved faster and faster. I finally realized I could use my anger and feelings for _Sasuke_ and _Sakura_ for training. A loud noise could be heard when I kicked the metal bag.

"Bang…Bang…Bang" Could be heard repeatedly.

"Ahh... The noise hurts every time" I said as I covered my ears with my hands

I moved so fast that it felt like the world were in slow motion.

" _Sasuke_ can't win against me" I said with a smirk while kicking

I needed to say that sentence every day, or else I didn't believe it. I had been in a fight with _Sasuke_ before. I won against him, but now I have the feeling that he is much stronger. When we were in the Forest of death, when _Sasuke_ were unconscious. I was protecting _Sakura_ from 3 enemies. They were really strong, and fast. My ears still haven't recovered from the sound that _Dosu_ made with his arm. I got defeated by them, but when _Sasuke_ he woke up he wasn't himself. He broke one of the enemies' arm and he was fast. Maybe even faster than I were at the time. I shook my head as I thought it would help.

"Back to work I guess," I said with a strong expression

-2 Hours Later-

While training a voice could be heard not far away.

"Hey _Lee_ , what are you doing?"

It was _Sakura_. I just knew it. I could never forget _Sakuras_ voice

"Dammit…. What do I do?" I mumbled

I hid behind the hanging metal bag, as I hoped that she didn't see me. _Sakura_ giggled.

" _Lee_ , I can see you over there, Stop hiding" she said while giggling

I looked out and suddenly _Sakura_ were standing right next to me. With her pink hair almost touching me. She looked like an angel. I could tell she was in a good mood just by looking at her angel looking smile. It was so hard to even get a single word out of my mouth

"Sa-Saku… _Sakura_... Wha...What are...? You doing here?" I mumbled. As I finished mumbled she gasped and widened her eyes even more as she looked down at my bloody hands

"My god _Lee_. Are you hurt? You are bleeding" she gasped. She had a scared and worried expression. It didn't suit her. A big smile suited was the only thing that suited her. I felt strong when I looked at her. I need to be strong so I can talk to her. And suddenly I wasn't scared to talk to her anymore.

"Oh, this, yeah I'm fine. I can't use ninjutsu, so I need to focus on my taijutsu you know. Don't worry I can't even feel it. Its fine trust me." I said humorous and laughed for a bit. Now she had the smile I knew and loved.

" _Lee_ , do you want to go for a walk?" She said kindly with her big green eyes.

"Did _Sakura_ just say that to me?" I said to myself. I felt like I had to puke or pass out. It felt like the world stood still. Like my heart exploded. I had to say something to her eventually. I took a deep breath and counted to three. "1…2…3..."

"S-Sure..." I said scared.

She grabbed my hand. The softness of her hands were astonishing. It was as if I grabbed an angel. She began to walk and I followed quietly. Leaves from the trees were flying everywhere. The sun shined right at us. I couldn't have been more beautiful that day. We walked down the street while holding hands.

"I know a place where I always relaxes when I'm stressed out or if I'm angry at someone. " she said while smiling right at me.

-Some Time later-

We came to a bench right under a big tree with pink leaves on it. "Wow is this it, Sakura?" I said impressed.

"Yep this is it. Do you want to sit down with me ?" She said while sitting down"

"S-Sure Sakura" I said Frightened.

We sat down right next to each other. She looked at me. "Lee. Why do you always push yourself to the limit "She said worried.

"Sakura...I- I need to be strong... I'm not like Sasuke or Naruto or anyone I guess. I'm not as strong as them. I can't use ninjutsu. I need to train harder and harder each day to keep up with all of you guys," I said serious. She took my hands

"Lee. You are as strong as Sasuke or Naruto. Maybe even stronger. You have your heart the right place, remember that. " she said while giggling. My heart was beating faster and faster. I didn't know what to say.

"S-sakura… I…. I think I love you," I said while looking down, as I didn't want to see her angry expression.

"Close your eyes Lee," She said softly with a voice like an angel. I closed my eyes. There was silence for a bit and then…

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello guys. I'm back with another Naruto Story.**_

 _ **This time is Blooming Love. Are you Exited? I sure am.**_

 _ **Be sure to be updated when I make a new chapter**_

 _ **BAH!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Is this a dream?

_**Naruto**_

Chapter 2: Is this a dream?

 _There was silence for a bit and then…_

A loud noise could be heard. My ears started to hurt, as the noise got louder and louder. I opened my eyes only to see a red and orange tinge coming from behind. I looked at Sakura only to see her empty expression. I looked back. "Oh noo" I said in fear, while standing up in a hurry.

A big explosion could be seen far behind us. The red color mixed with orange came closer and closer. I knew that Sakura needed to be protected. I knew I had to use "That". The time had finally come. I had to use the Eight inner gates.

~ __~ _ **Flashback**_ ~~

"795!, 796!, 797!, 798!, 799!, 800!" I shouted exhausting.

"Good job, Lee" Gai said with a big smile while giving me a thumbs up. "You finally did your daily training, now for the serious part." He said with a serious smile.

"You have to listen carefully. The thing I want you to learn can kill you one day, if you overuse it".

I got more and more curious to find out what it was.

"It's called the Eight Inner Gates. My dad Might Duy could use it and I learned it from him. And now I'm going to teach you the Eight Inner gates. But there is one rule."

He said, as he got closer to me.

"Only use the eight inner gate, if you want to protect someone with your life. Because the last gate. Gate of death, kills you"

~~ _ **Back to present time**_ ~~

Therefore, I jump behind her while crossing my arms.

"SAKURA, I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY POWER!"

I looked back at her only to see the fear in her eyes. Tears were running down her beautiful chin. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt.

"What's happening, Lee?" She said confused.

"Lee, I don't want to die," she said in fear only to hope I would answer with the sentence it's going to be okay.

However, I was afraid that wouldn't happen. But I couldn't tell her that. Therefore, I smiled softly as tears started to run down my face.

"Sakura, Don't worry… I will not let you get hurt…. Even If I have to die," I said with a proud smirk.

She looked at me with a smile, while the explosion got closer and closer. I could feel the heat from the pressure of the air.

"Just get behind me Sakura… Don't move no matter what…" I said while using my chakra to make a green chakra shield.

Now the explosion got real close and the heat was unbearable. The pressure of the explosion got heavy and started to move me backwards. I used my chakra to get a hard grip with my feet. Dirt and stones began to get pushed away.

Building started to get destroyed as the air pressure got stronger and stronger. As I made the shield, stronger and stronger by using my chakra pieces of rooftops flew right past me and the shield got hit by smaller pieces. As my shield got hit I started to lose my grip.

"It's going to be over soon, Sakura... I promise" I said while looking back and got off guard as a big piece of roof hit the shield and made a big crack, forcing me to fall backwards. "LEE!" She shouted while falling backwards as she grabbed the bench. Sakura held on to the bench, which was bolted to the ground.

"I can't hold on much longer" Sakura shouted while loosing her grip, forcing her to fall.

As I flew backwards, I saw a glimpse of a person catching Sakura in the air and suddenly disappear. I fell right into a big tree. As my head hit the tree, I got knocked out.

~~ _ **In Rock Lees Room**_ ~~

"Huuh!" I mumbled while waking up in my bed. "Ouch my head." I said in pain while itching my head.

"What happened…." I mumbled while thinking about what had happened.

Suddenly I realized.

"W-Wait…..S-Sakura… She… Suddenly disappeared with a person." I mumbled worried.

I got on my feet only to experience a lot more pain as I stood up.

"AHH!" I scram while falling on my knees in pain. "M-My head". It felt like it was going to explode.

I went towards my window in a slow pace. As I looked out, I got shocked.

"Wait… What?!" I mumbled confused.

The town looked completely normal. Not a single scratch.

"So the explosion didn't happen?" I said confused.

As I walked backwards in fear, I tripped over something. "Ouch" I said while looking down only to get even more confused. It was Sakuras headband.

"Wait What!?... Why is Sakuras headband here?" I said confused.

"And why am I in my room. As far back as I can remember I got knocked out by a tree," I said.

"I have to ask Kakashi or just someone to find out what is going on" I thought to myself while getting up and going outside.

As I stepped outside a harsh smell occurred. "Eww… What is this smell…. It… It smells like. Burnt corpses or something" I said disgusted. "Wait… But if the Explosion didn't happen… How can there be a smell of burnt corpses?" I said confused while walking down Konohas streets.

While walking towards The Hokage Headquarters I stumbled across Neji and Ten Ten standing against a wall.

"Hey Guys" I said with a smile while walking towards them.

They turned their heads towards me.

"Ehh.. Who are you?" Neji asked annoyed.

I laughed " He-he… Come on Neji, I know you are joking. Cut it out. I need to ask you guys a question," I said while laughing a little bit.

"How do you know my name?" He said even more annoyed.

"Cut it out Neji! I am Rock Lee? Your teammate?" I said annoyed.

"I don't even know anyone be the name Rock Lee. And out teammate is Sai, Not you." He said in anger.

I sighed. "Ten Ten… Can I ask you a question then? Clearly Neji had more than one bottle of Sake this morning" I said with a smirk.

She looked at me annoyed. "Listen Rock Lee, or whatever your name is… We don't know you so please go. If you want your question answered go ask Shino," She said while pointing at the Hokage Headquarters.

"Why do I have to ask Shino? And why are you pointing at the Hokage Headquarters?" I asked confused.

Now I could see the flames in Nejis eyes. He sighed in anger.

"Because Shino is Hokage… Don't you know that? I mean do you live under a stone or something… He got selected as Hokage about a year ago?" He said in anger.

I ran towards my room in fear. "This… This can't be real." I said to myself.

I ran up the stairs as if it was a part of my training. As I came to my door a turned the doorknob in a hurry and slammed the door. I sat down right in front of the door. I didn't know what to do. "I this a dream or reality... No… This… Can't be real," I said. And suddenly I could hear that loud noise again. My ears started to hurt and my vision got blurred. And without even notice it, I passed out.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys welcome to my newest chapter: Is this a dream?**_

 _ **And as always don't expect a lot of words. I just hope you guys like what I deliver BAH!**_


End file.
